Stolen Moments Between a Stag and his Doe
by DerangedDynamic
Summary: With Quidditch practice, Head dueties and the life as a Marauder, James finds it hard to get a dormitory asll to himself. But when he does, he takes full advantage. Lemony goodness with a dash of sugar sweet. Rated M... read to know why...


**It took me a few days to write this, I was never fully happy with it. I still am not but I do not want to edit it anymore.**

**J.K.R. is my Goddess of Literature.**

**I do not own Harry Potter, or his parents for that matter.**

**I mearly possess an over-active, sexual filled mind.**

**Hope this gets you as horny as it got me! Kidding!**

**xx**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was on very rare occasions that the seventh year boys' dormitory was empty. Being a full moon, the seventh year werewolf was out in the shrieking shack locked up with a dog and a rat, who also happen to take the forms of seventh year students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. On this particular night though, the stag of the group, James Potter had found himself injured with a Quidditch injury to his leg. Even though it did not hurt anymore, Remus insisted on leaving James behind this month. There was something in Remus's eyes that James couldn't read though he had soon found out that Jeremy Paddock (a fellow seventh year and quite a loner) conveniently had to attend to the hospital wing for unexplained blue hives covering his face, chest and other... bodily extremeties. James loved his friends, truely. Sirius had also taken his invisibility cloak to sneak down to the Whomping Willow himself, _the mangy mutt_ James though. Though something that did please James was the company of his girlfriend, Lily Evans. The red-head beauty was everything to James, having loved her for years. Their alone time was reduced immensely due to Head-duties and extra defence and duelling classes most sixth and seventh year students were taking, James's Quidditch practice and the general busy lives of a couple of N.E.W.T. students. Though on this particular night James found the head of his girlfriend lying across his legs, her hair being toyed with by James masculine but incredibly soft hands. She closed her eyes to his touch, a small smile on her face as she enjoyed the sensation of her hair being manipulated through James's fingers.

As James' fingers slid a lock of Lily's hair down the crook of her neck, the back of his fingers purposely lingered and stroked the sensitive area of her neck. Her smile grew slightly as her head lent back giving James more access. He continued this action before letting his finger tips tingle his way down to the open V of her school shirt. Tracing circles with his fingers along the curves of Lily's cleavage, James couldn't have been more in awe of Lily's beauty. She let out a sweet breath with a hint of a moan, only encouraging James to bring his hand up to her face and cup her jaw gently. As his thumb sensually stroked over Lily's cheek, her eyes opened, connection with James's. The next few moments happened in one swift movement. Lily had pushed herself up on her elbows as James lowered his head to capture her lips with his. His arm slid under her shoulders and pushed her to a sitting position without breaking the connection of the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Lily's curved hips and pulled her onto his lap. Lily's hands went immediately to James's hair and chest, tugging on the black hair on his head. James's lips pushed on Lily's harder and faster, increasing the passion and heat of the kiss, his hands that roamed her body acting on their own accord. A little moan escaped Lily's lips as James's hand slipped under her shirt and made contact with the thin material of her bra and his fingers moved over her hardening nipples causing tingles shooting right down her spine to where James's other hand was planted. It was as if James felt this shock as his hand started to move up towards her hair, planting his fingers around the roots, massaging Lily's head before pulling her hair back, revealing her neck, her most delicious neck. This motion, along with a slight squeeze to her breast and a pair of lips attacking the smooth skin over her jugular caused series of moans coming from Lily's mouth. James could hardly hand it anymore and almost began to believe in the existence of this god fellow lily would talk about as she stood for a second and readjust herself to straddle James's lap, pushing her crotch against James's hardening groin. A grumble of a groan caught in his throat, making Lily push again only harder and for longer, making the sensation last.

Lily's body refused to fight the urge to push up and grind against James. She told herself not to but her hips moved against her will.

"Lily," James muttered against her neck, his voice drawling out a groan. "This isn't the place..." he managed to get out, releasing her hair and detaching his lips from Lily's now pink neck. The girl just moaned at loss of contact and looked to James for a solution. Without a word between them, James slid his arms carefully down to Lily's bottom and lifted her up, thankfully not falling over. Ignoring the giggles of a few third year girls from the corner of the room and cheers from two sixth year boys who were on the Quidditch team with James, the head boy carefully put one foot after the other up the stairs towards his dormitory, stopping half way along the spiral staircase to push her against the wall delve his mouth over her neck and down to her breasts. Lily's fingers undid the buttons quickly as James's mouth travelled lower. He pushed the white cotton shirt to the side to attack her left breast through her thin bra. James was nearly ready to take Lily there and then but the footsteps of a second year student who gasped and ran back to his dorm. With this undesired interruption, James continued his way upstairs, Lily's legs wrapped tightly around his waist, pushing against him harder.

It amazed James that he managed to get himself and Lily both inside the door of the dormitory, though closing it was easier, as he pushed Lily up against it yet careful that the wood carvings did not harm her and cause her perfect back to bruise. James felt Lily's hand move around his body, desperately trying to feel skin-to skin contact. The feminine hands pulling at his shirt and tie, sliding her hands over his skin edged him on with more passion. A sigh of frustration passed through her lips as James lowered Lily to the ground, setting her to her feet. James just cocked his head to the side, pulling a sideways grin and he reached over his shoulders to pull his shirt over his head. Lily's eyes connected with James in this movement as she shrugged her shirt from her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Her eyes fell to James's belt which sat above a bulge. Lily thought it almost looked painfully strained against the fabric of his uniform. One of her hands trembled to the belt as she looked up again at James. James's cheeky grin grew into an honest smile as he pinched her skirt between his thumbs and fingers and puller her towards him, reconnecting their lips. Skin against skin was the most wonderful feeling James could think of. He had felt it so many times before yes this time it was different. As Lily's bra was discarded onto the floor he couldn't help groan against her mouth at the feeling of her soft breasts with taut nipples against his abdomen. He pulled Lily towards his bed, breaking the kiss as he sat down, guiding her legs to straddle his own. One of his hands found its way to the rounded mound while his lips found the other. Lily's fingers curled their way through his hair tugging at the back where she knew he liked. He responded with a sharp but pleasurable bite to her nipple causing her to whimper in bliss. His hands abandoned her torso yet his mouth did not. His tongue and teeth alternated between breasts, teasing and nipping at them while his hands ran under her skirt, cupping her bum and massaging it gently. Lily lowered her own hand, unclipping the skirt at the side and letting it fall slightly before standing up and kicking it off. Standing up caused Lily and James to lose all contact though it gave James a chance to admire her near naked body. He groaned at the site of her long legs leading up to her curved hips, her slender waist and then to her swollen breasts. And of course then her face, the pale round face dashed with the palest of freckles that not many could even see. Her red hair set a fire around her ivory skin while her intense emerald eyes drew him closer to her. James did not even realise her was on his feet again until he was looking down at Lily rather then up. His hands reached for his belt and flicked it open and pushed the waistband of his trousers down over his bum and bulge until they fell freely to the ground.

It was always at this point that Lily would start to really feel the adrenaline. She pushed herself closer to James, pressing one palm onto his bulge while her other hand went up to catch James by the neck and bring him down for a kiss. James's head started spinning, grabbing hold of a post on his bad for balance as he lowered himself down onto the mattress, watching Lily climb on top of him. James let out a loud groan as Lily sat right on top of his crotch, grinding against it, letting out a few small moans herself. She looked down at James, watching his eyes struggle to stay open as the sensation of Lily's hot centre pushing up against him. She gazed down at his neck and shoulders, perfectly sculpted from the many years of workouts for body Quidditch and the vanity of being the most popular male in the school, along with Sirius. His chest was a treat. His skin was smooth and sensational under Lily's fingers. She loved to trail with kisses, the thin line of dark hair from the middle of his pecks right down to below his navel and into his waist band, though his as usual meant sliding down to kneel over one leg as she pulled back the silk boxers to release the very swollen member of James Potter. Lily took James in one hand before leaning in to kiss the base, twice along the shaft and once on the top. James gave out a loud growl as one hand reached down to entangle his fingers in Lily's hair. Previously, Lily gave many attempts in bringing James to orgasm with her mouth and although James enjoyed it very much, it was not as satisfying as being inside of Lily, their two bodies connecting in the most precious way. Instead of guiding Lily's head to a rhythm, he pulled her up off of his cock and drew her head back to reveal her neck again. His praise was heard by the soft moans from Lily as he sat up, raising one knee up to meet her core, causing her moans to increase in volume.

"Oh my, Lily..." James said, nuzzling into her neck, nipping at the soft skin. "How did I ever get so lucky as to have you..?" He asked as Lily let out a light giggle.

"You stalked me for five years and I finally gave in to the sexy beast that you are..." she replied, her voice a lot lower than she ever knew it to be. James grabbed Lily by the waist on hearing her answer and threw her down on her back across the bed, kneeling over her. He pushed and kicked his boxers off until he stood, well knelt, completely naked over Lily who just smiled sweetly up at him, slowly opening her legs for him.

Every time that Lily and James would get intimate, he would find a new spot or a new trick that would have Lily in blissful giggles or moans of pleasure. His most recent discovery was her knees. James pulled up Lily's leg to rest on his shoulder as his head turned to kiss the dainty knee that lay by his ear. His tongue drew circles around Lily's knee until his lips started to kiss their way up her inner thigh towards her centre where James could see a growing wet patch. He smirked at this and pressed a thumb to her centre causing a sight James loved. Lily arched his back and gasped, her chest rising and her breasts pushing upwards. One of her hands shot down to James but slid into her knickers while the other grabbed one of her own breasts. James took the opportunity of Lily's raises hips and arched back to hook his fingers around her knickers and tug them down her thighs to her knees where Lily let them off, one leg at a time. James looked at Lily after tossing her panties onto the floor and saw her two fingers, rubbing slow circles around her clitoris. Groaning at the sight, James dipped her head and nudged Lily's hand away with his nose before blowing softly over her centre. Lily's moan was music, sweet melodic music to his ears. His arms hooked around Lily's hips and drew her closer to his face and let his tongue slide out and glide up along her folds. Lily's moans grew louder and louder with tongue to her clit. His lips moved around her folds and clitoris and his tongue buried in deep collecting the delicious wetness. James felt Lily's hips bucking into his face rhythmically as her back arched and her legs shook. James could feel a tiny pulse against his lip beating rapidly as Lily called out his name in urgency. He knew her orgasm was building fast and he wanted to make it one to remember. His tongue slid down to her opening, lavishing in her juices as he brought his hand up and around, three fingers beginning to trace circles around her clit. A new louder moan caught James's attention, pushing him on to work faster. The differentiation between the three fingers that rubbed against Lily caused her sensations, new extreme sensations, so intense her legs froze stiff yet still trembling as her back fully arched, her toes curled in and her hands gripped her breast and the bed sheet. Lily screamed, she screamed louder than she ever had before to the orgasm. James could almost feel the heat emit from Lily's centre. "Oh my God..." Lily panted, her lungs still heaving. "Oh holy fuck... Lord."

"Yes, Love?" James smirked, kneeling up and stretching his back out, hearing his spine click.

"James... wow..." Lily tried to push herself up onto her shoulders but her trembling arms gave way and she landed back down on the pillow. She turned her head to the side and snuggled the pillow, enjoying James's scent from it. She felt the mattress move as James lay down beside her, his erection pushing slightly against her hip, leaving traces of a sticky residue.

"You better be ready for round two..." he mumbled as he pressed his lips to her shoulder and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Oh god, no.. no, yes! Just... give me a second..." She managed to say between roller-coaster-like spins in her head. "I don't think I will be able to move after that..." she giggled.

"You won't have to," James smirked, expertly rolling her to face him. "Just..." he mumbled, more to himself as he took one of her legs and hooked it over his waist, leaving only a couple of inches between their sexes. Reluctantly James sat himself up and pushed himself off the bed in search of his trousers, in which he found his wand. He returned to the comfort of Lily's side within a moment and pointed his want at his penis. _"Incrementum Impedio,"_ he said, causing a pale blue wisp of light to shoot forward and visibly surround his shaft for a few moments and vanished. James giggled at the 'flittery' sensation before hooking Lily's leg over his hip again.

"Don't rush this, please..." Lily smiled, looking at James sweetly. "Still recovering..." her smile turned into a smirk and she brought her lips to James's. It was a sweet kiss, soft yet passionate. James rolled slightly to get a better angle. At time like these, he felt that his and Lily's bodies were perfect for each other. He could slide into her so easily, letting out a moan into her mouth where she met his moan with her own. His hand pulled her leg up to give more room to thrust into her. Lily's soft moans were like a song to James and the blissful vibrations running through his body controlled his thrusts, speeding him up. He craved for deeper impact, their position was not delivering that. It came as a shock to Lily when she heard a frustrated mix between a sigh and a groan.

She felt James's arms tightening around her and push her onto her back. James's hands gripped Lily's hips and he thrust into her again and again, gaining speed and momentum. Lily's moans grew louder as her eyes rolled back in their sockets. James wasn't sure if he would be able to hold out much longer and he was not prepared to cum just yet. Lily felt James pushing deep and deeper, pushing right in, the motion arching her back and letting her hand wander to her clit where she stroked the over-sensitive nub lightly.

_ More then 200 people were accused of practising witchcraft during the witch trials of 1692 and 1693 though only 20 were executed._ James said to himself, veering himself away from the thoughts of his building orgasm. _Pity they were innocent. The real witches could escape._ James added, his eyes clenched shut, trying not to look at Lily's beautiful body, her back arching, her breasts bouncing and the connection between their sexes that was sending them both into blissful spasms. _If a woman was accused, she could get pregnant, and would be protected under 'reprieve for the belly' though you would most likely be killed after... And getting pregnant was not exactly doable in a Jail cell, most people were religious and prudes. _This thought led James to another. He thought of how he would have once said Lily was a prude though now he has seen her in a new light. _Her beautiful body under mine is not the body of a prude, especially in these moments... dammit._ He cursed himself as he felt himself roll closer to the edge. Lily wasn't ready to orgasm with him and he knew that, though be couldn't stop himself from spilling into her with a groan of Lily's name, his legs shaking and almost letting him drop to sit on his feet.

"Shit, Lils, I'm sorry... I came before you did," He said as he slid out of her. Lily straightened her legs in front of her and moved over to one side of the bed, allowing James room to lie beside her.

"Jamie, it's okay. I had my go before," she smirked. "I don't have to orgasm to enjoy sex, James, besides that was the best one yet..." She curled into James as he lay down beside her, tangling her legs with his.

"Are you sure... Give me a while and we could again..." Lily pressed her finger to James's lips. His question wasn't suggestive, it was an inquiry. Lily couldn't help but smile at him. She was sure his leg must be killing him yet he made love to her all the same.

James sat up for a moment and pulled the duvet up and over their naked bodies, where they lay entangled in each others bodies, kissing and cuddling and talking about the future for many hours until the sun began to rise, when they finally fell asleep.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Reviews are better then sweet sex! ^^,**

**Not really but I'd appreciate them right now.**

**I'm having doubts in my literature talent right now.**

**Xx**

**DerangedDynamic**


End file.
